Abdullah Omar
Honorary Fleet Admiral Abdullah Omar is a respected captain in the Irini navy and the commander of various ships named Wanderer. He is one of the main protagonists of Black Hearts: The Original Game and Black Hearts: Cataclysm, and plays a crucial role in Black Hearts: Darkness Rising as Agent Spectre. Biography Early Life Born on Earth, Abdullah and his brother Amir did not grow up like typical Terran children. Their father, Hamid Omar, was promoted to first officer of an Irini starship shortly after their birth and took his family with him so he could be with them. As a result, the young Abdullah Omar was raised in a military setting. Naturally, both brothers joined the Irini military, with Abdullah enlisting in the navy. He studied at the Royal Naval University in London and passed with flying colours. Though Omar was an exceptional officer, his early years in the navy passed rather uneventfully. Passing slowly through the ranks, Omar eventually became first officer on the ISF Newfoundland under Captain Amanda Sun. An older model of the Constellation, the Newfoundland was a worn down Nebula-class cruiser used primarily for exploration and charting missions. Battle of Glacias During the Second Irin-Velconum war, the Newfoundland was deployed to guard the resource-rich world of Glacias as part of a task force. However, the Velconi arrived in overwhelming force and jammed every frequency except their own military ones. The Irini forces tried to defend the planet but were unable to call for help. During the attack, the Newfoundland was damaged and Captain Sun killed by a boarding party. Most of the Irini task force eventually attempted to flee, and were destroyed. Omar, assuming command of the vessel after the captain's death, chose to crash-landed the Newfoundland on the surface. Omar flooded the ship with arsenic pentafluoride and evacuated the remaining crew using shuttles and dropships. As they fled via air, there was no sign of it left behind in the snow, leading the Velconi to land and investigate the crash. The Velconi marines who entered the ship were killed by the toxins, and the rest ambushed by the Irini survivors. Dressing in the armour of the marines they killed, Omar and the sole team of Irini SpecOps on board the Newfoundland hijacked a Velconi dropship and headed for one of their ships. Infiltrating a Velconi battleship, Omar and the SpecOps made their way into a comm centre where they broadcasted an SOS signal on a Velconi military frequency. Bouncing the signal off a deep space communications relay, where the signal changed to an open frequency, the distress call was picked up by Yobisai Cragg and his pirates. The Kynzghai mercenary fleet arrived at Glacias, harassing Velconi ships in hit-and-run attacks. This both allowed Omar to escape and prevented the Velconi from gaining a foothold on the planet until the bulk of the Irini forces arrived and drove them away. Following the events of Glacias, Omar was offered a promotion and his own command. Still haunted by his brother's transformation into the Emperor's Blade, he refused, not wanting to be a leader in times of war. Ironically, that very role is what Captain Omar eventually becomes known for. For the next six years, Omar served as first officer on board the ISS Charlemagne under Captain Ryan Garner. The Charlemagne ''participated in a number of battles in the war, including the decisive victory over Monus Hans. When the conflict ended, the ship was primarily assigned to exploration and reconnaissance duty. The Rovoen Conflict ''Main article: Black Hearts: The Original Game In 3012, Omar accepted another offer for promotion and was given command of the ISF Wanderer, a Constellation-class cruiser. The Wanderer was sent to investigate distress calls from Hassendor and discovered the Rovoen. Refusing to cooperate with the Velconi to keep their attack on Ro a secret, Omar became a wanted fugitive of the Empire and also loses the Wanderer to Kynzghai pirates. Omar fled to Dagesta, where he was given the Wanderer II by Lord Marshall's aunt. He then headed for Monus Hans to find solid proof for Lord Marshall that the Velconi had attacked a planet. Instead, he reawakes an ancient AI construct named Mediant, who, believing the first Irin-Velconum war has not ended, seeks to destroy the Irini with his creations- the Titans. Upon recovering from wounds sustained from escaping the Titans, Omar met Sentient, the AI incarnation of the infamous admiral who was killed by the Rovoen that had infiltrated the first Wanderer. Lord Marshall asked Omar to join him in stopping the Titans, but Omar refused, opting instead to track down his former ship, which contained an important Velconi data file. Omar headed to Kemper Havel, where he retrieved the file and his ship with help from the Strebosian Rebels. However, as his actions exposed the Empire's violation of treaty agreements, the Velconi Emperor was forced to declare war on the Irini. With the Velconi becoming a major threat, Omar agreed to assist with the Titan issue and went to destroy Mediant's servers on the moon of Velure. In the process of doing so, Sentient "accidentally" activated an operating table and gave Omar a sample of Velconi SpecOps genetic enhancement. With the Titans dealt with, Omar was sent to negotiate with the Rovoen, resulting in the Irin-Ro alliance. Working alongside Rovoen Battle Leader Sha-Li, Omar and his allies managed to destroy a major Velconi base on Velure. Following his successes, Lord Marshall gave Omar the experimental Rammernaught-class battlecruiser, named the ISS Wanderer III. He was then sent to secure an alliance with the Elesei, but before the Elesei could come to a decision, Omar and Sha-Li were attacked by Velconi and Kynzghai forces. Escaping the Elesei homeworld, Omar was told of a Velconi attack on Ro and Lord Marshall sent the Wanderer III as part of an Irini fleet to defend the Rovoen and end the Velconi threat. On the way there, Omar was captured by Titans and brought before Chang, the Emperor's Voice. The Voice proposed a cease-fire to combat a greater foe- the Elesei, whom he claimed was manipulating all sides and now heading for a ruin on Ro, where an enemy of the ancient Atlanteans, the Punishers, were imprisoned. Facing the Punishers Main article: Black Hearts: The Original Game On Ro, Omar and other fighters, including Rovoen Chief Dani-Yal, fought through the ruins only to be betrayed by Chang. They escaped from Ro with the Punishers having now been released upon the galaxy. As conventional human and Rovoen weapons were of little use against Punishers, Omar and company decided to obtain illegal Scrambler guns from the Kynzghai homeworld. Marshall also found a laser attachment to human weapons that can hurt Punishers. With weapons that can combat the Punishers, the warriors of the Irin-Ro alliance decided to put up a fight on Rovurr. After the battle, Sentient accidentally releases a Punisher on the Wanderer, who killed almost everyone on board before being stopped. After dealing with the incident, the Wanderer ''received a message from Overseer Jamarra, asking the team to go to Rokrip, a planet which was completely taken over by Punishers five days ago. In addition to this, they received another transmission- one from a day ago, sent by Lord Marshall. Tracing the communication, the ''Wanderer headed to an Atlantean desert colony where they found Marshall and his crewmates, who explained that they had experienced some form of temporal anomaly. The team hurried back to the Wanderer as a Punisher sample goes loose. After a ship-wide search, the Punisher was located and contained. Mollika scientists on board the ship revealed that the Punishers use radiation to communicate with one another over long distances, and suggests the rare permonium metal to block out their signals. As the Wanderer's stock of permonium had been conveniently dumped by Sentient, the AI proposes that they should steal it from Mars, a Velconi War-World. Temporal Incursion Main article: Black Hearts: The Original Game Upon arriving at Mars, the Wanderer was met not with the well-organized Imperial Army, but a militia group calling themselves the resistance. The resistance leader, John Davis, explained that the Punishers had taken over the galaxy and they were among the few survivors. The survivors included a futuristic version of Sentient, which was separate from the Sentient on the Wanderer. Omar theorized that they had travelled through time to the future, where the Punishers had won the conflict. This was confirmed by a Mollika scientist, who believed that the Punishers' radiation can cause glitches in the space-time continuum. The team hypothesized that the radiation, which was responsible for time travel, could potentially bring them back to the present. Creating a makeshift cloaking device, they set out to find the Punishers, but the Sentient of the future, which had merged with Mediant and become extremely violent, did not allow them to leave, sending titans to attack them. Omar and Dani-Yal escaped from Mars, but the resistance was wiped out. Commanding Lord Marshall's lordship, Omar headed to Vendi, the closest populated world. Sentient (the modern version) crashed the ship on the planet, where they are contacted by the Punishers, who referred to themselves as the Arrmads. The Punishers took the team back in time and showed them the cruelty of the Atlanteans, explaining that it was an Atlantean attack that had transformed them into the liquid lifeforms that they were. Convinced that the Atlanteans were bad people, the Punishers attempted to enlist the aid of Omar and company, who could end the tyranny of Atlantis by implanting a virus into their servers (the Punishers were unable to do it themselves as the Atlanteans had the technology to detect them even if they shapeshift). On behalf of the Irin-Ro alliance, Marshall agreed to this plan on the condition that they cease their attacks. Omar was then transported to Atlantis, where he tried to infiltrate the Central Tower by posing as a guard. However, he was discovered and imprisoned before he could plant the virus. He was soon rescued by Dani-Yal and Sha-Li but the escape went wrong as they are hunted down by Atlantean Commandos. Sha-Li sacrifices himself to buy the captain more time, and Omar managed to successfully insert the virus. With full access to the systems, Sentient deactivated the city's defences and flotation mechanisms, causing it to flood. The Punishers took this opportunity to attack, but engaged in heavy fighting, they were unable to transport the team back in time. The only chance of survival, suggested by Sentient, was to use a prototype Atlantean time travel machine in the city's lower levels. As the team arrived at the location of the time machine, they found Lord Marshall dead, and the time machine captured by the Emperor's Voice Chang and his titans and SpecOps. Chang explained that he sought the Punishers for their time travel technology, which he used to wipe out influential historical figures and eliminate the Irin Republic, as well as other enemies of the Velconum Empire. Chang then transported them to a rocky grassland, where members from all the factions (Punishers, Atlanteans, Velconi and Irin-Ro alliance) faced off in a chaotic fight. Here, Sentient revealed that he actually created an experimental time machine inside Omar and Dani-Yal (with his nanobots) and proposed defeating Chang in the past, where he was vulnerable. The two travelled to 2013, where Chang would attempt to kill Bella Jones, an influential figure in World War III. Arriving at Jones' school, they found gangsters working for Chang already there. However, the school's principal stated that she was not at the school, but on a field trip to the Empire State Building. Omar and Dani-Yal hurried to the skyscraper, where the Rovoen Chief rescued Jones. Omar, donning his brother's exosuit for the first time, faced off with Chang. Once Dani-Yal and Jones managed to escape, the captain activated the suit's self-destruct in a desperate attempt to stop Chang. The resulting explosion destroyed the building and killed Chang, but leaves Omar alive thanks to Sentient's modifications (which causes the 'self-destruct' to destroy everything but the suit and its wearer). Omar and Dani-Yal are then taken back to the present, where they are greeted by Lord Marshall, alive but completely oblivious to the events that took place. In the altered timeline, the Punishers were never released, but everything else was just as they had remembered it. Marshall informs the two that the Third Irin-Velconum war was more or less over, but they are interrupted as Marshall's lordship comes under attack by an unknown vessel. The Hierarchy Invasion Rushing to the bridge, Chief Dani-Yal identifies the mysterious ship as that of the Kelim Hierarchy, beings that once saved the Rovoen species from slavers. Omar suggested a ramming maneuver against the Mothership, but before they could pull it off, the heavily damaged lordship crashed onto a nearby planet. Omar and Dani-Yal held out long enough to rendezvous with a Irini squad consisting of the Commando, Sergeant Forsyth, Ahmad and Lieutenant Xin. The group met up with Lord Marshall, who had survived the crash as well and was repairing a Hierarchy ship. Commandeering the enemy's ship, they escaped without incident. Finally having a moment to settle down, Marshall decided to promote Omar to the rank of Commodore. During the promotion ceremony, Marshall also unveiled Sentient's new Terminator Android, who crashed the party by accidentally firing a missile into the crowd. Commodore Omar went on to serve a crucial role in the Human-Hierarchy war. He coordinated numerous battles, both on ground and in space, against the Kelim Hierarchy, but despite his best efforts, the Hierarchy still pushed their way to Earth, forcing humanity to surrender. During the events of the war, Omar also became acquainted with the members of Department 64, especially Agent Vortex and the AI construct Emily. After the conclusion of the war, Omar took part in the assault on the Velconum Empire's Moon Base, one of their last strongholds. Fighting their way deep into the base, Omar and the rest of the team were confronted by a massive dragon, which seemed almost impossible to defeat. With his team distracting the dragon, Omar used a jetpack to enter the creature's stomach and triggered his suit's 'self-destruct' inside it. The dragon dead, the team quickly escaped the Moon Base, which turned out to be a camouflaged Velconi flagship, which tore up the Hierarchy fleet. Out of options, Omar rammed the massive vessel with the Wanderer, destroying it and his own ship. Omar was listed as killed in action following the destruction of the flagship. He was honoured as a war hero and upon the establishment of New Atlantis and its navy, given a postmortem promotion to Fleet Admiral. Working from the Shadows A split second before ramming the Velconi flagship, Omar was rescued by Agent Vortex using the Vortex Ring's powers. The commodore initially wanted to return and help rebuild humanity after the war, but the Coordinator convinced him to watch events unfold. During this time, Omar worked behind the scenes as Agent Spectre, directing actions against the Reborn and Ancient One threats while keeping a close eye on the development of New Atlantis. When peace was returned to the Near-Earth Sector, Omar realized the power plays within the New Atlantean government, especially by the former Velconi members, which were a threat to everything the Irini people stood for. He decided to reveal himself just as they tried to kick Lord Marshall out, and in the chaos that ensued, killed General Kirk, the most prominent Velconi leader in New Atlantis. Personality Omar was generally adventurous and curious, expressing an interest in exploration and new experiences. At times, generally when among friends, he was lighthearted, cracking jokes during missions to lessen the tension. Omar was known to carry an air of respect among his crew, and often socialized with them with when off-duty. While in command though, Omar expressed a very formal attitude, especially during the Hierarchy invasion. Just as he expected his crew to be loyal to him (which unfortunately isn't always the case), Omar expressed a respect for authority, especially figures such as Lord Marshall or the Coordinator. While he did refuse Marshall's request to deal with the Titan situation, he immediately assisted Marshall as soon as the mission at hand was complete. This loyalty to Marshall survived even after Omar went AWOL; he blew his anonymity as Agent Spectre to save the Irini lord. Like the Justice, Omar seemed to grow darker as time went on. He demonstrated a very serious and dark tone as Agent Spectre during Darkness Rising, but Q Games devs called this as an alter ego he created to suit the situation. Speculations Q Games has hinted at a possible appearance of Omar in a mission of Black Hearts: Rebels. This has not been confirmed, but as characters such as Lord Marshall are confirmed to have an appearance in Rebels, the addition of Omar is likely. Omar will play a central role in Black Hearts: Ultimatum. It is unknown what that role is, but the devs have stated that he will "return to his old ways." The one released promotional image for Ultimatum depicts Omar on the bridge of what appears to be a lordship in alert status. He is also wearing some form variation of the Irini lord uniform donned by Lord Marshall. This has led to many wild speculations. Trivia *Omar's military spending budget comes almost entirely from Lord Marshall's own funds. With the number of ships Omar has damaged or destroyed over his adventures, many wonder how Marshall is not bankrupt. *Omar has a friendly rivalry with Commodore Shafi Zemuk, whom he views as a rogue with no respect for arts and culture. He also looks down at Zemuk for his rapid advancement up the ranks, believing that the commodore has no respect for due process. *Omar is an excellent actor, and often tries to use disguises to get through situations. He is so skilled that he crafted an entire alter-ego, Agent Spectre, which he used during the events of Darkness Rising. Category:Characters Category:Department 64 Members